Habitude
by Nicolina
Summary: Les habitudes, c'est difficile de les changer... Slash HPDM.


**Habitude**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen ai ( Ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite donc si ça ne vous plait pas, NE LISEZ PAS), Lime(léger) OOC de Drago, POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Malheureusement et je le regrette, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Mais j'avoue avoir de nouveaux chouchous, mes personnages à moi.

Genre: Humour et romance (léger)

Petit mot: Encore une autre fiction envoyée en peu de temps. Je ne peux faire que ça pour l'instant car je n'ai toujours pas la maquette de mon livre, j'ai fini mon deuxième roman, mais je ne le corrige pas à cause de la maquette et je ne commence pas non plus mon troisième roman à cause des deux raisons précédentes. Donc, je fais des fanfictions car j'ai besoin d'écrire.

Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment originale et cela pourrait même être une suite de « Mon histoire » que j'ai écrit, il y a deux semaines, mais c'est totalement involontaire et les deux histoires se lisent indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Il est là et impossible de l'approcher, comme d'habitude. Il semble tellement inaccessible. Mais, c'est étrange de dire ça surtout venant de moi. Après tout, qui aurait envie d'aller lui parler ? Le monde entier, probablement et c'est assez difficile à avaler. Moi qui le connais depuis des années, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir réellement approché, de ne pas totalement le connaître comme je le voudrais. Quel idiot je suis de lui courir après, de le surveiller sans cesse.

Chaque fois que je le vois, que je lui parle, c'est pour lui sortir des méchancetés, mais c'est la seule façon de lui parler. D'ailleurs, il vient vers moi enfin il vient plutôt en cours je dirais. Il se met loin de moi comme à son habitude et comme à mon habitude j'ai une envie irrépressible de l'emmerder car il a eu la mauvaise idée de laisser une partie de sa chemise sortir de son pantalon.

/Potter, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à t'habiller.

/Ferme là, Malfoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant et pourtant je ne le voulais pas. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit aussi désordonné ? Nous rentrons en cours, cours de métamorphose. Potter est devant moi et j'ai bien envie de le taquiner. Il m'en laisse d'ailleurs l'occasion car il a la bonne idée de rater sa métamorphose.

/Un lapin, Potter ? Dis-je. Tu es toujours à côté de la plaque comme d'habitude, mais. . . ce serait presque mignon.

Potter se retourne. Il me fait des yeux noirs. J'ai pourtant été gentil aujourd'hui, non? J'aurai pu lui dire bien pire.

/Ferme là, Malfoy.

Ne sait-il dire que ça ? Ferme là Malfoy. Non, je n'ai pas du tout envie, pas du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je me taire alors que Potter me donne une occasion de parler.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon cher ennemi. J'avais justement envie de le voir. Il me manquait et il n'a pas arrêté de me fuir depuis quelques heures. Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part.

/Potter, tu es venu me voir ? Je te manquais, c'est ça ?

/Ferme là Malfoy.

Et voilà, à quoi se résume ses paroles envers moi, mais ne saura-t-il dire que cette phrase ? J'aimerais lui dire une chose gentille car j'avoue, il me plait beaucoup, mais rien à faire, je pense que je passerai le reste de ma vie à faire chier Monsieur Harry Potter.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, au petit déjeuner, je regarde Potter avec insistance car je ne veux pas rater la moindre occasion de me moquer de lui. Pourtant je ne le souhaite pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes habitudes ne se changent pas. Et bingo, Potter me donne une occasion. Il semble s'étouffer avec je ne sais quel aliment et ses amis essaient tant bien que mal de l'aider à respirer. Bien entendu, ils y arrivent. J'aurais voulu l'aider, moi aussi, mais que voulez-vous, je suis Drago Malfoy et je ne peux que me moquer de Harry Potter. C'est pour cela qu'un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je lui rappelle son malheur du petit déjeuner.

/Potter, tu devrais apprendre à manger. Je ne suis pas sûr que tes fans seraient ravis d'apprendre dans la gazette du sorcier que Harry Potter est mort en s'étouffant avec son petit déjeuner. Ce serait une perte effroyable pour eux.

/Ferme là Malfoy, étouffe-toi, toi-même.

/Je te laisse cet honneur.

Il part. Et toujours cette même phrase qui revient sans cesse dans sa bouche. Ferme là Malfoy. Quand va-t-il comprendre que je ne me tairais qu'au moment où je mourrais ?

Dimanche, Potter est au bord du lac sans ses amis. Chose rare, mais pas improbable. Je m'approche de lui.

/Tout seul, Potter. Tes amis ont enfin compris que tu ne valais rien ou plutôt est-ce le contraire.

/Ferme là Malfoy.

/Quand vas-tu comprendre ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Non, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'il comprendra. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'en vais, mais je reviendrais à la charge. J'ai toujours cette impression qu'il n'est pas accessible. Et comme d'habitude, je me fais rembarrer.

Lundi. Début des cours. Rien de changé. Potter est toujours égal à lui-même et quand nous entrons dans la classe de Potion et que le cours commence, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire exploser un chaudron.

/Pauvre de nous, Potter fera exploser toute la salle un jour, sauf si Londubat réussit en premier.

Potter se retourne. Ses yeux sont toujours en colère quand ils me voient et j'avoue ne connaître que cette expression. Autant vous dire que j'ai l'habitude.

/Ferme là Malfoy.

Je l'attendais celle-là. Bon, toujours pas de changement, mais ça viendra peut-être un jour. Dans la soirée, dans un couloir, devinez sur qui je tombe ? Potter, toujours seul. Mais cette vieille blague ne marchera plus.

/Potter, abandonné par ses toutous.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avoue.

/Ferme. . .

/Oui, je sais, ferme là, Malfoy, dis-je en le coupant.

/Exactement.

/J'ai l'habitude. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me sortir cette phrase. Tu ne sais donc pas quel est le moyen de me faire taire ?

/Te tuer, sans doute ?

/C'est une possibilité, bien que douloureuse pour moi, sauf si tu fais ça vite bien entendu. Quoi que je ne pense pas que tes fans seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu aies tué quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ?

/Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bavard.

/Il y a toujours un moyen de faire taire les gens, Potter et si toi tu ne le vois pas, c'est que tu devrais changer de lunette au plus vite.

Je pars, le laissant à sa réflexion. Va-t-il réfléchir ? Je ne sais pas car il s'en fiche peut-être de tout ça.

Le lendemain soir, n'ayant pas vu Potter de la journée, je me rends vers le stade de Quidditch. Je suis sûr que Potter a voulu m'éviter toute la journée et en cours, il ne me répondait même pas. Y aurait-il du changement dans l'air. J'attends donc devant les vestiaires et par bonheur Potter sort le dernier.

/A la traîne Potter.

/Malfoy, arrête de me suivre sans cesse.

/Y'a du mieux. Tu n'as pas dit de me taire.

/T'es pénible, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

/Juste te faire chier, je crois que je ne suis né pour ça. Et c'est aussi par habitude.

/Et bien, tu devrais la perdre.

/Ça me plait trop. J'aime te faire chier Potter. Tu es ma source d'amusement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en passer. C'est trop tentant de t'embêter avec tous tes petits défauts, d'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les ongles, tu n'en auras bientôt plus. Et puis, quoi de mieux que Harry Potter pour se défouler, le héros du monde. . .

Oups, je me suis arrêté, mais ce n'est pas de mon fait, je vous rassure. C'est juste que Potter a eu la merveilleuse idée de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. J'en profite bien sûr car c'est la première marque d'attention qu'il me donne depuis que l'on se connaît. Je le tire vers moi et en profite pour l'embrasser un peu plus longuement. Il est surpris et il peut l'être. Après quelques secondes intenses où j'en profite largement, Potter se recule.

/C'était une solution, dis-je. Mais il y en avait d'autre. Pourquoi avoir pensé à celle-ci ?

Je souris et cela n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Pourtant, moi, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Il est juste vexé parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour me faire taire.

/Ferme là, Malfoy.

/Si tu veux que je la ferme, tu sais comment t'y prendre maintenant.

Je le laisse en plan et je le sens fulminer derrière mon dos. Au moins, cette fois, il me regarde réellement. Seulement, les habitudes changent rarement, bien que cette fois-ci il m'est surpris. Espérons que Potter me fera d'autres surprises de ce genre dans l'avenir. En attendant, je profite de ma victoire et savoure encore le goût de la bouche de Potter, mais je doute que lui en fasse autant. Ses habitudes le perdront.

**Fin !**

Voilà, un mini one shot, un peu bizarre je le conçois. Reviews please. Nicolina.


End file.
